


On My Way Home

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Longing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Second Chances, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Love's Kiss, marriage fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor is given a chance to return; but with a conditionWill he succeed, or be doomed to return to Vaanu once more?
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Taylor McKenzie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Choices Fanfic Collection





	On My Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha... this... 
> 
> Firstly to my best friend... even though it's not your fandom, I gifted you this; because, I wanted to spread the Christmas magic. May this be the first of many more fics (in general, not just gifted to you)
> 
> I started this a long time ago. I wanted to get it done ready for Christmas because of the feel of it all - and because it fits my final challenge of the year better than the xmas day fic I have already written and saved as a draft... ready to go at the press of a button.  
> ANYWAY; I actually... I haven't been able to write for a few days. And, I admit... I wasn't sure I was going to be able to for a long time.  
> But I wanted this, so much...  
> And I would really, really appreciate feedback, because; I'm already crying- and it's not even up yet.
> 
> I admit, as always, I dislike the end - but that's the norm for me XD  
> But seriously, I hope so much that you enjoy this... it means so much to me, that I've been able to write it at all; and I just... well, you all mean a lot. You read my stuff and give kudos and - I just want to say that without you, I might not have still been writing ES anyway...
> 
> So, thankyou.
> 
> Anyway, enough from me 
> 
> x My love to you all x

**On My Way Home.**

  
  


_ The trees stood tall, dusted with a light sheen of snow which glittered in the moonlight; though on a much smaller scale to the thick white carpet which coated the ground. _

_ The silence was as thick as the snow on the ground, the forest animals all long since taken to their hibernation or their migration. _

_ All except one. _

_ Furball was curled beneath a tree, his tail tucked over his front paws and under his head, as he stared blankly at the snow ahead of him. _

_ The small blue fox wasn't sure why he'd felt the need to be here right now, but the pull to be in this particular spot had been too hard to ignore. Animal instinct told him something important was coming; and he needed to be here for it. He just wasn't sure what yet. _

_ His head rose abruptly, his ears perking when a whisper of sound began to swirl through the air. _

Taylor was aware of everything. From the moment he gave himself to the celestial being which had the power to truly save the people who had become his friends, his family, his loved ones. His husband. He felt their joy, their gratitude and their love. Naturally, this meant that he also felt their pain, their sorrow and their despair.

One of them in particular, was obviously excruciating to him. The love which he still felt, even a year later was as strong as it had ever been; but the pain which it caused his husband was almost unbearable anymore.

It was as midnight struck; on Earth, that Taylor felt something change for the first time in a year. He wasn’t  _ aware _ anymore, but he could  _ see _ ; as he once had, when he was a human. He blinked; just because he could.

The novelty soon wore off however; the darkness all around him was suffocating, too thick to be natural. It reminded him of the darkness he’d once bravely walked into, his friends hand in one of his own behind him; his husbands in the other ahead of him. The memory made his breath catch; which startled him. He hadn’t needed to breathe for a year… why now?  _ How _ ? 

What was happening to him now? Hadn’t he played his part, fulfilled his destiny? What more could be expected of him now?

_ Consider this a gift, Taylor… _ Vaanu’s voice whispered in Taylor’s thoughts, a separate entity in his mind. The shock made Taylor gasp, his sightless eyes blinking dazedly.

"Being in the dark is a gift?" He asked, before clapping his hand over his mouth in surprise. He hadn't had a voice in a year. He flexed his fingers; and then he screamed. The hands were new too, now he noticed them. " _ Oh my god… what the fuck is happening?! _ " He demanded of the darkness around him, panic clawing at his throat.

_ Be calm, this is merely… a gateway. _ Vaanu's voice assured gently, as Taylor waved his hands before his face blindly; sensing no walls or physical constraints of any kind around him, yet also sensing there was nowhere in the darkness for him to go. He lifted his foot, and yelped in confusion, distress and panic. The movement was familiar, but distant.

"I don't understand…" he muttered, moving his various limbs in the darkness in awe. "What the all is all this?!" He demanded, his voice rising in his uncertainty.

_ Something keeps you tethered to this world.  _ Vaanu explained patiently, ignoring Taylor's near hysterics as their thoughts entered his mind soothingly.  _ This connection which ties you, may have the power to sever your tie to me… but you  _ **_must_ ** _ find it. _ The spirit explained.

"Find  _ what? _ " Taylor queried, frowning in the darkness; a semi hysterical giggle escaping him as he felt his face move. "What is it?" He asked.

_ I know not. _ Vaanu replied flippantly.  _ But I am hoping to open your portal as close to it as possible. You must understand, Taylor, you  _ **_must_ ** _ find your anchor; or you shall be forced to return to me, until such time as enough power builds for another portal… and I cannot tell you how long that may be. _ They said quickly, as Taylor shook his head in confusion.

"Portal?" He asked, his brow furrowing further as he raised his hands before his face, his eyes slowly widening as he managed to make out the vague shape of his individual fingers. He gasped, realising there was a light source somewhere; slowly growing stronger. He desperately wanted to look for it; but the steadily increasing light meant he could genuinely  _ see _ his fingers, his hands, for the first time in a year was too fascinating to look away from.

_ Taylor, focus! _ Vaanu insisted impatiently, as the light grew stronger.  _ I can’t give you an exact time, but I can estimate that you have only hours. That's all I can offer you, I'm sorry. Find the anchor; and you shall remain here. _ They whispered, as Taylor swallowed heavily at the promise. His heart ached viciously at the mere idea of it.

"Anchor…" he murmured, biting his lip in awe as he turned slowly to see a blurry window of motion, hanging like a painting on a wall. Taylor nodded, swallowing down the gasp which tried to escape him. “Find the anchor…” he repeated distractedly, inching closer to the strange window as it stretched; the swirling motion beyond slowly settling into a picturesque world of thick white snow.

_ Good luck, Taylor… you’ll feel none of the environments effects, until you find your anchor. Only then, can you be truly human again. _ Vaanu whispered, as Taylor took a deep breath and nodded his head in a vague response. He looked down at his feet; which were bare beneath the cuffs of his jeans, lifting one hesitantly, before cautiously setting it down in the fluffy white snow beyond the strange hovering portal.

“Ah,” he gasped, his face breaking into a long forgotten smile, as his foot felt no coldness; only the soft, gentleness of the snow. “Ha ha…” he laughed quietly, holding his breath and biting his lip as he stretched out his arms for balance; and slowly stepped forward.

Taylor turned as soon as he had both feet set in the snow, watching with wide eyes as the strange, portal of nothingness slowly closed and disappeared. He shook his head, looking down at his feet as he wiggled his toes in the snow. “Wow…” he whispered, raising his hands slowly and shifting his gaze to them as he turned them over, staring in wonder at the familiar but foreign limbs. “ _ I… I’m back…”  _ he breathed, his hands moving to his chest, noticing he was wearing his old red t-shirt and dark jeans, from when Vaanu had first willed him into being. “Holy fuck…  _ Ah- ha ha! I’m back!” _ He laughed, whooping as he twirled abruptly and kicked at the snow, his heart light in his chest as he laughed giddily, stomping through the snow and kicking at it joyously; for no reason other than that he could.

Taylor was overwhelmed by warmth and joy for a brief moment, too delighted at finding himself back in the world he’d missed so much, to do anything but move and laugh and  _ see _ ; all the things which had been denied to him for the past year. "Oh..!" He finally gasped; falling back on his ass and propping his head in his hands, staring down between his knees as he caught his breath. "Oh god… I'm really here…" he laughed breathlessly, sitting straight as he ran his fingers over his chest again; luxuriating in the ability to breathe, see and laugh.

It took a while for the awe to fade, Vaanu's warning returning to his thoughts as his brow furrowed in a brow. "An anchor…" he murmured curiously, revelling in the ability to talk once again; even to himself. "Well, if it's  _ my _ achor, I must be attached to it, so… I must be able to  _ feel _ it!" He pushed to his feet with an eager grin and closed his eyes; standing perfectly still amid the snowy landscape, as he tried to feel for anything which might be calling to him. He lifted his hand, sweeping it slowly through the air without thought until he stopped abruptly; his eyes slowly opening as he turned to face the direction which he now pointed. "That way." He said confidently, grinning as he lifted his foot and set off in the direction he'd decided upon.

Taylor couldn't stop himself from looking around gleefully, delighted by every snow covered tree or rock which he passed, his heart full as he marched with an exaggerated swing to his arms. He knew he should hurry, rather than dawdle and wonder at the fact his bare feet felt none of the cold they should, as he walked through the snow; but as he wandered through the winter landscape, he couldn’t help the swelling of his heart in his chest and throat. Awe and wonder dazzled him, and the longer he walked on; adjusting his course as the tug in his chest grew stronger, he was sure he could even hear music in the air all around him.

He hummed along gently at first, too giddy to put his joy into words. But after a time, he felt the words come to him all the same; and he soon began to sing softly.

“ _ I have been given…” _ he breathed, his smile so huge it hurt his cheeks, as he stalked onward and stared at everything around him. “ _ One moment from heaven.” _ He sighed, closing his eyes and spreading his arms briefly, as he twirled through the snow. “ _ As I am walking… surrounded by night!” _ He laughed, his eyes peeling open slowly, as he turned his face to the sky and blinked back tears of overwhelming joy and happiness. “ _ Stars high above me…” _ he sighed, his hands raised as he stared up at the brightest star he could see, and made a silent but desperate plea, deep within his heart. “ _ Make a wish under moonlight!” _

Taylor broke out in a huge grin, laughing as he skipped forward and kicked a small snow dune into a glorious burst of soft white flakes. “ _ On my way home… I remember! Only good days!” _ He cried, doing exactly as the song commanded, and remembering the first days he’d met his friends, his family; his husband. “ _ On my way home, I remember all the best days!” _ He cheered, kicking at various white mounds and laughing gleefully when they would burst into a huge cloud of white in the air. “ _ I'm on my way home,” _ he sighed, looking around with a small frown as he heard a curious barking, concerned he’d accidentally kicked something. “ _ I can remember…” _ he continued distractedly, his smile slowly returning as he saw something small and blue darting towards him from a cluster of trees ahead of him. “ _ Every new day..!” _

Taylor whooped joyously as he rushed forward, his arms stretched out as the tiny blue bundle launched itself into the air. “Furball!” He cheered gleefully, his eyes watering as Furball landed perfectly in his arms and immediately began wriggling, desperately licking every part of his face he could reach. “Okay, okay! I missed you too… no more licking!” Taylor laughed, halfheartedly trying to keep his face from the small tongue which tried to attack his face with furious affection. “Oh, buddy… I’m so pleased to see you! Were you here waiting for me?!” He asked, as Furball yipped excitedly. “Aw… who’s my good magic snow fox come guardian? You are! Yes, you are!” Taylor laughed, spinning around with Furball in his arms, content for the moment to simply enjoy the small reunion of sorts.

Finally Taylor sighed, a hand settling over his chest as he looked over his shoulder, the tug growing more insistent than before. More urgent. “I’m running out of time…” he thought aloud, relishing the opportunity to hear his own voice again. “You gonna come with me, boy?” He asked, laughing when Furball curled himself around the back of his neck like a furry scarf in reply. “Okay… come on then, let’s go find that pesky anchor, shall we?” He huffed, grinning as he turned back to the right direction and continued on through the snow.

He was quiet for a time, marching endlessly onward, hope and determination driving him as Furball nuzzled his chin and offered the occasional small lick as encouragement. By the time Taylor heard the music begin to drift on the air again, it had begun to snow lazily, the flakes drifting almost as if dancing in the faint breeze which blew from behind him.

Taylor smiled, looking around wistfully. He did not wish to leave again, he realised with startling clarity. The chance to stay, to be with his loved ones again; it was so strong, it almost burned him. He sighed, and surged onward.

“ _ I move in silence…”  _ he sang lowly, turning to walk backwards and eye the long path of his footsteps behind him. “ _ With each step I’ve taken.” _ He hummed, looking up as he came to a brief pause. “ _ Snow falling ‘round me, like angels in flight…” _ he sang softly, his hand half raising to watch as the beautiful white flakes danced between his fingers. “ _ Far in the distance… _ ” he sang, his breath catching as he noticed something beyond his hand. A lone figure, standing atop a small hill; staring at the sky. “ _ Is my wish under moonlight…” _ Taylor’s throat barely allowed him to choke the words free, constricting tightly as he stared at the distant figure; the tug in his chest almost seeming to yank at him, as he unthinkingly leaned forward.

_ “On my way home…” _ Taylor said, realising as Furball hopped down from his shoulders that he had already broken into a run. “ _ I remember! _ ” He cried, his eyes stinging as the snow battered against his face from his increased speed; though he refused to close his eyes, in case he lost sight of his wish come true. “ _ Only good days!” _ He cheered, recalling all the times he’d seen that stubbornly lazy stance, the hands stuffed; as always, into the deep jacket pockets. “ _ On my way home… _ ” he panted, his heart seeming to leap into his throat with every step closer he took. “ _ I remember all the best days!”  _ He cried, staring as the figure grew larger slowly; too slowly, almost as if Taylor were running in slow motion, though he knew it was only his intense anticipation. It was maddening, frustrating; and yet Taylor felt his hope only continue to rise. “ _ I'm on my way home… I can remember!” _ He breathed, beginning the climb which would lead him to the lonely figure, who was beginning to turn at the sound of his rapid approach. “ _ Every new day!” _

Taylor didn’t think before launching himself forward from a rock, his arms stretched wide as he flew toward the stunned figure at the top of the hill, his eyes wide as he automatically raised his arms to catch him. A heartbeat passed, and then Taylor collided with him, knocking him over and laughing as he hugged himself to him as tight as he possibly could.

Taylor could still hear soft music in the air, as he pulled back to examine his husbands stunned face beneath him. Barely a hairsbreadth parted them; and yet it still seemed like the whole galaxy to Taylor. His eyes drank in his husbands face eagerly, seeking the lines which had begun to appear on his forehead; not from age or time, he suspected, but from grief and exhaustion, if the black rings beneath his eyes were anything to go by.

For his part, Jake didn’t scream. In fact he didn’t speak at all, only stared in awe. Taylor hoped the shock wasn’t so severe that it had actually given him a heart attack. His concern proved to be unnecessary, when Jake’s fingers rose to graze his cheek softly, tracing the tip of his nose, across his cheekbone and then along his jaw. Taylor tipped his head into Jake’s soft, inquisitive touch, his heart practically vibrating with joy in his chest as he mimicked Jake’s motion and gently traced the pilot’s face. 

His stubble was still just as soft and scratchy as he remembered, his skin just as smooth along his cheek. His eyes were still the sparkling cerulean of the caribbean ocean. Everything was just the same about them both; and yet everything had changed too. But, as Jake’s fingers paused mid sweep across Taylor’s lips, he was certain that neither of their feelings had altered. 

With unfamiliar caution, Taylor leaned lower, his lips barely brushing against Jake’s. His husband’s breath left him in a shaky gasp, his hand curling around Taylor’s cheek as they shared a light, chase; languid kiss of what Taylor could only think to describe as true love. He swore to never utter the actual words to his husband, however. When Taylor pulled back a half inch, he could see the questions forming in his husbands eyes; the self doubt, the fear all returning. He grinned brightly, bouncing back to his feet and laughing as he grabbed a handful of snow and dumped it on his husbands face. 

“Can’t catch me, Top Gun!” He laughed, as Furball bounded between his feet, almost tripping him as he darted off ahead of his husband. His heart lifted when he heard Jake laugh, rolling up from the snow himself as he gave chase.

“ _ On my way home! _ ” Taylor cheered, turning mid jump to twirl just out of Jake’s reach. “ _ I remember!” _ He cried, his foot sweeping through the snow; kicking a white cloud into Jake’s path as he laughed and was forced to pause in his chase. “ _ Only good days!” _ He sang, bounding away to hide behind a tree.

He watched, giggling as Jake ran forward and paused, looking around the woods urgently. “ _ On my way home, _ ” he sang breathlessly, laughing when Jake spun towards him; and was greeted by a snowball to the face. “ _ I remember… all the best days!” _ He snickered, darting free of his cover as Jake charged towards him with a huge grin. “ _ I’m on my way home… _ ” Taylor sighed gleefully, spreading his arms as he twirled to the music he could hear in the air. “ _ I can remember! _ ” He cried, spinning backwards briefly as Jake caught a hold of his hand and tugged him around in a circle. “ _ Every new day!” _ He cheered gleefully, leaping over a small rock as he and Jake twirled through the snow.

Taylor’s heart swelled, his eyes locked onto his husband as Jake grinned and twirled in time with him, his feet kicking at the snow similarly to Taylor’s as they danced just beyond each others reach; their fingers grazing whenever they circled around one another.

Slowly, they gravitated toward each other, Taylor’s head resting on Jake’s shoulder, as Jake’s cheek leaned gently against his hair. Their movements slowed, the dance more of an extended swaying, as their arms held each other close.

Finally, Jake spoke; and Taylor’s heart leapt at the familiar dry rumble he’d fallen in love with a year ago. “Am I dreamin’ again, Boy Scout?” He asked quietly, his voice rough, thick with joy and love; and a multitude of other emotions which Taylor could only begin to try and name.

“No dream, Top Gun.” Taylor replied softly, his lips ghosting softly against the hollow of Jake’s throat, causing the pilot to shiver; just as the gesture always had. “I have to find an anchor… and then I can stay.”

Jake’s breath left him in a shaky gasp, his hair brushing Taylor’s cheek as he shook his head slowly. “Right, ‘course…” he sighed sadly, his arms tightening around Taylor’s waist. “And how long’ve we got to look, exactly?” He asked, though he didn’t seem as excited by the idea as Taylor had expected. 

He lifted his head from Jake’s shoulder, frowning at the resigned look in his eyes. “I don’t know… Vaanu just said ‘hours’. Apparently all knowing spirit’s have a limit to what they know after all.” He said, biting his lip as he examined Jake’s haunted expression worriedly. “What’s wrong?” He asked in a whisper, cupping Jake’s cheek in his hand as he sighed wearily.

“Ain’t the first time I had this dream, Taylor.” Jake said, smiling Taylor’s favourite crooked grin; though it was tinged by sadness and pain. “We’ll look. We’ll fail… and then, I’ll watch ya disappear. Again.” He sighed, shaking his head as he huffed quietly. “Though, I ain’t gonna complain… any time I can see ya is worth that pain.” He said, clearing his throat as he pushed aside the pain he clearly felt.

Taylor frowned, using both hands now to cup his husbands face. “Jake; you are awake. This is  _ real. _ ” He assured, desperately pleading with his eyes for his husband to believe him. “ _ I’m _ real…” he promised. “I am really, truly here. And I know that with you helping me; I’m going to find that goddamn anchor, and I’m going to  _ stay _ here with you.”

Jake bit his lip uncertainly, his eyes searching Taylor’s intently for a heartbeat, before hope began to brighten them. “This is real?” He asked, as Taylor nodded. A small, giddy laugh escaped him as Jake grinned, his favourite crooked grin; without the awful sadness ruining it. “Ya really here?” He pressed further, his fingers squeezing Taylor’s waist as Taylor laughed louder and nodded again.

The sound ended abruptly, when Jake’s lips abruptly descended upon his own. Whereas their previous kiss had been soft, fleeting and languid; this kiss was demanding, urgent and left Taylor dizzy and breathless. “Taylor… stay. Don’t go… I-I’ll help ya, I swear it!” Jake’s words left him in a rush, his forehead knocking to Taylor’s as he closed his eyes and traced his hands over Taylor’s shoulders and sides; restless and unwilling to let the opportunity to touch him as much as possible pass him by.

“I know, Jake… I know.” Taylor whispered back, smiling as he too closed his eyes and tried to focus on the anchor; searching for the tug in his chest which would lead him in the right direction. “Jake…” he murmured after a moment, frowning as he failed to find anything past the content purr of his own heart in his chest. “Jake… I-I can’t feel it..!” He said, his eyes opening to peer at Jake in rising panic. “I can’t feel the anchor anymore, Jake! I-” he broke off with a violent shiver, gasping as he was felt the wind change direction; blowing coldly into his face. “Holy fuck… when did it get so damn  _ cold?! _ ”

Jake laughed quietly, shaking his head as his own eyes opened and gazed down at Taylor in fond exasperation. “Taylor, we’re in the middle of the damn snowy peaks; it’s snowin’ and ya wearin’ only a goddamn… t-shirt…” he trailed off, his eyes lowering and then widening, before he blinked in surprise. “Uh, weren’t ya wearin’ a t-shirt..?” he asked, frowning as he glanced back at Taylor’s face with a raised brow.

“Huh? Yeah, but Vaanu said I wouldn’t feel the elements-” Taylor began to reply, looking down at himself and shaking his head in confusion. “I… I don’t understand.” He said, running his hands through his hair distractedly. “What happen-” he paused, his hands stilling as he felt something behind his ear which he was certain hadn’t previously been there. 

Jake’s eyes were wide, still staring down at the heavy boots and thick trousers and coat which Taylor now wore; a winter outfit which Grace had once gifted to him, during their journey across La Huerta. “I gotta admit, Boy Scout, I am really-” Jake began, only to fall abruptly silent when he looked up to see Taylor brushing his fingers over the large purple flower behind his ear. “Holy shit…”

Taylor swallowed heavily, his eyes rising to Jake as first suspicion and then realisation flooded him. “... it’s  _ you _ .” He breathed, his voice breaking as his eyes filled with tears. “Jake… it’s  _ you! _ ” He laughed, as Jake stared at him uncomprehendingly. “Jake…” he choked, wrapping his arms around Jake’s shoulders and crushing himself to the pilot’s chest. “ _ You’re my anchor!” _ He whispered in his husbands ear, as Jake’s breath hitched. 

He pulled back to meet Taylor’s gaze, his cerulean eyes blazing with hope and curiosity as Taylor sniffed and wiped at the tears which streamed over his cheeks. “Ya… ya stayin’?” He asked cautiously, his arms curling slowly around Taylor’s hips. 

Taylor nodded eagerly, his grin stretched so wide it hurt his face. Jake huffed a breathless laugh briefly, before he whooped gleefully, picking Taylor up by the hips and spinning him around as he laughed. “Oh god… Jake…” Taylor gasped when he finally set him back down, his hands rising to Taylor’s cheeks and holding his face still, as he immediately leaned down to devour his lips in a hungry kiss.

“I love ya, Taylor… I love ya.” Jake whispered as he skimmed his lips over Taylor’s cheek, ignorant of his soft laughing sobs in his urgent need to kiss as much of him as he could presently reach.

“I know, Jake… I know. I love you too.” Taylor hiccupped, sucking in a deep breath as his fingers tangled in Jake’s hair and forced him to stop smothering his cheek in kisses; their eyes meeting in a blissful gaze which melted Taylor’s heart.

“Always.” They whispered together, laughing quietly as their urgency faded. As one they came together, once more unhurried as they came to realise that this time; their lives would remain entangled. 

Now.

Always.

Forever.

  
  



End file.
